


stay shotgun until the day i die

by dldld



Series: songs au (winner) [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dldld/pseuds/dldld
Summary: Jinwoo's leaving but Seunghoon won't allow it.





	stay shotgun until the day i die

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at making summaries but it has a happy ending~

Seunghoon’s eyes are on the road but his mind is on Jinwoo, who’s sitting right next to him on the passenger seat. He can’t help it, especially since Jinwoo’s left hand is on top of his right that’s on the stick shift. They’re driving to nowhere, nothing in particular. Jinwoo woke him up early this morning, asking him if he wants to get lost with him. Seunghoon might have had only a few hours of sleep at that point but everyone knows there’s only one answer to every Jinwoo requests of him. _Yes._

They’ve been driving for hours, the city in the rearview and nothing on the distance. Seunghoon doesn’t know what’s bothering Jinwoo because he hasn’t told him yet and there’s a chance he will never tell him. But he knows something is bothering him and maybe Jinwoo needs to get away from the city to have his peace and quiet. To be able to think about his problem rationally. Even though Jinwoo’s hand is on his, Jinwoo’s mind is elsewhere. Or maybe nowhere. He hasn’t slept for the couple of hours they’ve been out and is only staring outside of the window. Unseeing.

Seunghoon doesn’t mean to pry but he’s really worried now. “Jinwoo hyung, is there something bothering you?” Seunghoon nervously asks. “You don’t have to tell me or answer me if you don’t want to,” he hurriedly adds.

“Seunghoon-ah, I think I have to move out of our flat. It’s not you, I swear. It’s me. That’s going to be alright, right?” Jinwoo looks at Seunghoon while answering.

The mere fact that Jinwoo answered surprised Seunghoon but what he heard shocks him. _Did I hear it right?_

“Huh? Hyung, why? Did you resign in your job? Are you going elsewhere? Are you going home? What? Hyung, wait, please explain,” Seunghoon sounds more and more frantic, more and more confused, with each question. He tries to look at Jinwoo, feel out what his emotions are, what he’s thinking, because _damn why can’t I read him still after five years?_

“It’s not like that, Seunghoon-ah. I just have my personal reasons,” Jinwoo looks away from Seunghoon as he says it.

Seunghoon is used to not prying, having learned that his hyung will tell him whatever it is if and when he wants to. But this time, Seunghoon can’t accept it. “Hyung, I won’t just sit down and let you leave without you telling me why. Why? You can tell me, you know. I’ll listen. I’ll help you,” Seunghoon implores, as he maneuvers the car by the side of the road so they can talk.

“It’s because I like you. Possibly even love you, I’m not sure yet. And at first it was okay, no, I was even delighted just to have you near that I didn’t care at all that it was unrequited,” Jinwoo explains, looking at Seunghoon and trying to gauge his reaction.

With Seunghoon’s lack of response, Jinwoo continues. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you. I didn’t want us to not be okay. We’re still going to be friends, but I need to be away from you so I can finally move on. I can’t take it anymore. It hurts so much,” Jinwoo says, as his sobs prevent him from saying more.

Seunghoon laughs and Jinwoo, instinctively, hits him and glares at him. “How dare you laugh at me when I just bared my soul to you?” Jinwoo quietly says, anger simmering.

Seunghoon immediately stops laughing and holds Jinwoo’s face with his hands, swiping away at the errant tears. Jinwoo’s eyes are questioning, suddenly full of hope, and Seunghoon looks back, trying to say with his eyes that he doesn’t have to leave.

Finally, Seunghoon speaks up. “Hyung. I like you too. For years now. And I haven’t been saying anything because I couldn’t read you. I didn’t know if you have feelings for me too. So, please don’t leave, hyung. Stay with me. Let’s stay together,” Seunghoon calmly tells Jinwoo, as Jinwoo’s sobs finally stop.

“You mean that? I’m not dreaming?” Jinwoo asks.

Seunghoon laughs again and this time, he goes in for a kiss. Jinwoo’s lips are soft, albeit a bit salty from his tears. Seunghoon wishes his kiss imparts whatever his words can’t explain, how Jinwoo is the best thing that happened to him, how he possibly can’t imagine his life without him. How this is real and that his hyung has nothing to worry about.

Seunghoon moves away after planting a soft kiss on a still startled Jinwoo and because he now can, drops a soft peck to the edges of Jinwoo’s lips too, on his nose, and on his forehead.

Jinwoo finally smiles, the first time since this morning, and Seunghoon knows that the sun rose several hours ago but for him, it’s only now that sunlight has washed into his life. _What I would do to see that smile everyday? Everything._

“Let’s go back to our flat, shall we?” Jinwoo tells Seunghoon and Seunghoon is all too willing to oblige.

“Hyung. Promise me one thing,” Seunghoon quips out.

“What is it, Seunghoon-ah?” Jinwoo answers, looking like he’ll agree with anything.

“Stay shotgun with me forever?” Seunghoon cheekily says.

“Shotgun? Huh?” Jinwoo is confused.

“Hyung, you ruined the moment! Shotgun means the passenger seat! I was asking you to be with me forever, basically,” Seunghoon whines.

“Then the answer to that is yes,” Jinwoo says as he smiles the brightest smiles and kisses Seunghoon’s cheek. “Now go drive. I’m hungry,” Jinwoo commands and Seunghoon’s peals of laughter could be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by the song "Next in Line" by WALK THE MOON. Hope you listen to the song!
> 
> I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. I heard the song while my playlist was on shuffle and just saw an image (THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ME) of Seunghoon driving and Jinwoo on shotgun.
> 
> Then I somehow ended up having words for this idea and waxed 900 words for it. DO I LOVE OR HATE MY BRAIN?
> 
> Comments are very much welcome. You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_dldld) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_dldld)!


End file.
